eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
International Music Day 2017 Event
Summary On June 21st, 2017, the main administrator of Eldarya opened a thread announced the start of the International Music Day event.[EVENT The Poulpatatas are reuniting for their King’s birthday!], Eldarya, Eldarya It detailed how players could obtain equipment pieces. The event ran from June 21st to July 2nd. Clicking on the event tab would lead the player to Ykhar, who hastily explained the situation: each year, the Poulpatatas gather together to celebrate their king's birthday. For this year, they have decided to use the City of El's beach for their location. Ykhar handed Guardian a translator before hurrying her to the beach. For each day of the event, players had to complete different objectives given by the king. Completing this objective would enable them to obtain pieces of clothing given by three or five other Poulpatatas. If a player had not completed the previous day's mission, they were able to finish it on the proceeding day. The only way to move forward to the next objective was to complete the previous one. Upon completing a mission, two or three of the civilian Poulpatatas would have a clothing icon appear over them. A pop up of an equipment item with its various color options would show. After confirming their choice, the player could find that item in their inventory and the other color options would become available in the Clothes Shop for either Maana or Gold Coins. Once the player received all of that day's rewards, King Poulpatata would fall asleep, prompting an icon of Purral to appear. Clicking the icon would make a pop up appear. Purral would offer to wake the King up with a magic boot in order to give the player another objective. In return, the player would have to spend 20 GCs. Players could also find an extra outfit piece when they sent their companion to explore. This piece could be sold on the Market. Color variations of this piece could also be found in the Clothes Shop. Objectives Day 1 Send your companion off to explore to find Poulpastache. Players had to send their companion to to any exploration location in order to find Poulpastache. Once the Poulpatata had been found, a pop up would appear congratulating the player for finding Poulpastache. Day 2 Send your companion off to explore to find Poulpagranny and Poulpababy. Players had to send their companion to one of several locations in order to find the two Poulpatatas. Once they were found, a pop up would appear congratulating the player on finding the Poulpatatas. Day 3 Separate Poulpavador and Poulpascared. Upon agreeing to the task, players entered a little discussion between the two Poulpatatas. Poulpavador wanted to search for an Ariel Scale, but Poulpascared thought searching for it would be too dangerous. Players could choose which side of the argument they could be on. Regardless of their choices, players would receive that day's award. Day 4 Poulpatomik lost the Poulpatata music sheet. It's somewhere on the site's pages, find it! Players had to look through a majority of the website's pages in order to find a small icon. Once they found it, they had to click on the icon and go back to the event page to complete this mission. Item Poulpatata Music Sheet.png|Poulpatata Music Sheet Day 5 Buy ancient ink from Poulpagician in the shop. In order to complete this mission, players had to go to the Alchemy Shop. In the Gasses and Liquids category, they could find Ancient Ink. The item cost 40 Maana. Item Ancient Ink.png|Ancient Ink Day 6 Poulpagranny needs caterpillar silk for her knitting. She's off exploring, find her! Players had to send their companion to one of several locations in order to find the caterpillar silk. Once it was found, a pop up would appear congratulating the player on their finding. Item Caterpillar Silk.png|Caterpillar Silk Day 7 Reconcile Poulpastache and Poulpatomik! Upon agreeing to the task, players entered a little discussion between the two Poulpatatas. Poulpatomik wanted to dye Poulpastache's mustache, but Poulpastache was heartily against it. Players could choose which side of the argument they could be on. Regardless of their choices, players would receive that day's award. Day 8 Poulpavador wants an Ariel Scale for his King! It's somewhere on the site's pages, find it! Players had to look through a majority of the website's pages in order to find a small icon. Once they found it, they had to click on the icon and go back to the event page to complete this mission. Item Ariel Scale.png|Arial Scale Day 9 Click on King Poulpataking the 4th to start a musical game (Easy) After clicking on the King, a pop up would appear explaining the rules. Once the player agreed, they would enter a short minigame. Musical notes would appear above the Poulpatatas in a sequence. Once they had disappeared, players had to click the Pouplpatatas in the correct order to recreate the tune. The minigame could be repeated any number of times. After giving the correct order, the player completed the mission. Day 10 Click on King Poulpataking the 4th to start a musical game (medium) After clicking on the King, musical notes would appear above the Poulpatatas in a sequence. Once they had disappeared, players had to click the Pouplpatatas in the correct order to recreate the tune. The minigame could be repeated any number of times. After giving the correct order, the player completed the mission. Day 11 Click on King Poulpataking the 4th to start a musical game (Difficult) After clicking on the King, musical notes would appear above the Poulpatatas in a sequence. Once they had disappeared, players had to click the Pouplpatatas in the correct order to recreate the tune. The minigame could be repeated any number of times. After giving the correct order, the player completed the mission. Once this last mission had been fulfilled, players could click on the King to hear the Poulpatatas Grand Symphony. Afterwords, the players were rewarded with a Melomantha. The symphony could be repeated by clicking on the King again. Companion Once the final mission was accomplished, we had to click on the king to listen to the Big Symphony of Tattoos. After that we received the companion Melomantha . The symphony could be heard several times by clicking on the king again. Outfits :For individual pieces of each outfit, see International Music Day 2017 Event/Outfit Pieces. :Here you can see the outfits of the festival of music. When the day's mission was accomplished, a symbol appeared over a few tattoos where we could choose a garment in the color of our choice. After that, the garment was available in the shop against Maana or Gold in other colors. When completing the first day mission, we only got 2 pieces of clothing, then always 3 after completing each mission. Gallery International Music Day 2017 Forum Banner.png|Forum Banner International Music Day 2017 Outfits.png|Outfits Trivia * Behind Poulpatomik was a sign advertising the International Music Day event over on My Candy Love. ** My Candy Love was also advertising about Eldarya: a Poulpatata was hiding behind some curtains. When hovered over, they let the player know about this event. References Category:Index Category:Events